


The Nightmare

by HopelessHollywoodHopefulWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, But I just wanted to write this, But nightmare violence so it's not real, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Has Nightmares, Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe he's human, Nightmares, No I don't care that angels don't sleep, Not Beta Read, Not season-specific, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, The deaths aren't real, let's be honest SPN is gory and violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHollywoodHopefulWriter/pseuds/HopelessHollywoodHopefulWriter
Summary: Just.  Does what it says on the tin.  Heed the warnings and tags, canon-typical fears, violence, and gore ahead, so if you're not ready for that, skip to ch2, I'll put all the angst in ch1 for ya.





	1. The Angst And Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments give me life. Kudos too.

"Dean! Dean, where are you!" Castiel knew he was dreaming, but that didn't stop the terror coursing through him. His brother's face flashed in his mind and he growled, "Lucifer, you'd better not have hurt him!" Lucifer's dark laughter echoed in the strange, misty forest he seemed to be trapped in, and ahead, he saw red stains on the trees. His heart lurched, and he screamed, "DEAN! DEAN!" He ran, faster and faster, until he tripped over... Not Dean's body but Sam's! He stared at the body and was soon thrown to the ground on top of Sam.

"Cas, what did you do to him? What did you do to Sam?" Dean's voice was hoarse with anger and sorrow and pain, and before Cas could reply, Sam gurgled, the last breath leaving his body. "I'll ask you one more time, Cas, what the hell did you do to my brother?" Castiel shook his head violently. "Nothing, Dean, I swear-" He broke off as Dean charged him, angel-blade in hand. Cas stood stock still. He didn't have it in him to run from or fight Dean. Suddenly, Dean froze, eyes wide with panic and pain. "Tut tut, little brother. What a good dog you are for Dean. Even when he turns on you, you can't even protect yourself," whispered Lucifer's voice again. Dean was twisting in pain, hovering a few feet off the ground.

Castiel tugged at Dean, grabbed him and tried to pull him down. Dean looked down at him, eyes full of pain and betrayal. "Why... Cas... Why did you... Hurt us?" Dean let out a heart-wrenching, ear-splitting scream before he burst into pieces, leaving Cas covered in blood. Castiel woke up sweating and panting, eyes wet with tears, Dean's voice echoing in his head.


	2. The Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy loving part. Oh, and oops, I didn't mean to add the smidgen of angst that I added, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not specifically established or not, feel free to imagine it's whichever.

Castiel stumbled through the bunker and peeked in on Sam, relieved by the steady breaths he heard and saw the large hunter taking. He watched Sam for a few minutes before he slipped into Dean's bedroom. When the door clicked closed unexpectedly, Dean jerked up and pulled his gun, as usual. Cas recoiled, the memory of Dean's accusatory, pained stare fresh in his mind. Dean squinted at Castiel and slid the gun back under his pillow. "Wazzup, Cas? I's the middle of the night," he slurred and turned on his light. Cas looked down sheepishly and scuffed his bare foot on the floor.

"I... It's nothing, I apologize for disturbing you," Castiel replied, and Dean sighed softly. "C'mere, Cas, I know something's up," the hunter grumbled and patted the spot beside him. Cas slowly walked over to the bed. The blue-eyed man sat down and blinked at Dean, his heart hammering in his chest. "C'mon, Cas, don't lie to me and tell me you're fine. You look like a deer in headlights, and I'm already up," Dean murmured and sat up slowly. "I..." Castiel trailed off as tears welled in his eyes and a sob rose in his throat, the memory of every time he's seen Dean's dead body- whether in his dreams or in reality- came to mind at once.

"Nightmare?" The word startled Castiel, but he nodded and slumped. "I had a nightmare," he whispered raggedly. "Want to talk about it or should I just know it was bad and you need some human contact?" Cas thought for a moment before he told Dean about it, and Dean almost laughed when he heard the accusatory words the Dean in Cas' dream had said. "Cas, buddy, I know you better than that. And I'm guessing you checked in on Sam, so you know he's fine, and I'm fine, we're all fine," the hunter soothed and pulled Castiel into a tight hug.

"May I... May I sleep with you?" The words surprised Dean, but he murmured, "Yeah, 'course you can." The pair laid down, and Dean turned off the light before he pulled the blanket up over them. The hunter's hands roamed Castiel's back gently and absentmindedly. "Thank you so much, Dean," Cas whispered and laid his head on Dean's chest, listening to Dean's steady heartbeat. The hunter played with Cas' hair and began humming absentmindedly. "Want me to sing to you, Cas? I did it with Sam when he had nightmares," Dean offered, and Cas nodded. The humming reverberating in Dean's chest was even more soothing than just his heartbeat, so Cas was eager to hear him sing.

Dean began singing Wagon Wheel, and soon, the blue-eyed man was asleep again. Dean continued singing until he was sure Cas was fast asleep before he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
